Indescence
by Futae
Summary: Fanfics cadeau, avec un couple atypique...Le fringuant nouveau Pope réfléchit sur celui qui fit chavirer son coeur.Saga X? [One Shot]


Je dédie cette fics à Mon petit Amonita. (qui a publiée une première fics ici, allez voir, ça vaut le détour) Je n'ai pas résistée à l'envie de la mettre sur le site, même si c'était un cadeau privé avant tout...

J'espère que vous aimerez! Enjoy!

L'Hiver, la saison que je hais le plus.

Il arrive en un souffle glacé sur le Sanctuaire et dépose son long châle de neige sur le toit des temples, comme défiant l'autorité d'Athéna.

Mon autorité.

Je suis le Pope, je représente la déesse auprès des chevaliers.Transmettant ses ordres fictifs depuis plus de deux ans.En effet, je me suis débarassé de cette déesse incapable afin de prendre le pouvoir et asseoir mon ambition.J'ai plus de quatre-vingt chevaliers à mon service exclusif, combattant hargneusement mes ennemis, tels une meute de chiens enragés leur déchirant la gorge.

Le sang coule à flot, de même que le vin.Je n'ai pas d'égal en ce monde, je suis un Dieu Humain, un Homme Divin.

Je me croyais unique, au dessus de tout et de tous, mais je me trompais.

Lourdement.

Il y avait en cette Terre des être aussi ambitieux que moi, nés pour gouverner, drogués au pouvoir...Et je devais les asservir.

Avant d'être asservi.

L'un d'eux essaya un jour, tel le chacal lorgnant la moindre faiblesse de sa proie.Il était patient, très patient et il ne me craignait pas.Ses yeux azurs comme des lacs au printemps me défiaient de leur insolence et de leur beauté.Il me fallait le possèder, lui faire reconnaître ma supériorité.

L'humilier pour son affront.

Ce brillant jeune éphèbe s'appelait Andréas et n'était qu'un simple apprenti.Juste un garçon parmis tant d'autres.

Mais pas n'importe lequel pourtant.Il était si différent des autres, je le remarquais immédiatement à son cosmos, qui contrastait complètement avec son apparence physique.

Andréas était dôté d'un visage aux traits fins, comme une oeuvre d'art.Un sourire mutin, de belles lèvres minces et rosées, ainsi qu'un grin de beauté bien placé sur la joue, de grands yeux d'un bleu limpide très expressifs et doux, et enfin d'un corps divinement courbé et féminin.Il n'était pas tout en muscle comme les garçon de son âge et se distinguait de par son physique androgyne, à la limite des genres.

Andréas était le nom que lui avaient donné son père, originaire de Stockholm, un notaire reconnu et sa mère une aristocrate déchue.A ses manières élégantes et gracieuses, on devinait tout de suite que du sang noble coulait dans ses veines et son père avait choisi ce nom pour lui, afin justement de marquer sa mixité.Andréas est un prénom pour les filles et pour les garçons également.Son père l'avait choisi en connaissance de cause.Je ne sais pour quelle raison Andréas arriva au Sanctuaire, mais j'appris que sa famille avait fait faillite lors d'une sombre affaire de détournements de fonds.

Il était arrivé au Sanctuaire un peu par hasard sans doute et avait commencé à s'entraîner pour l'armure la plus convoitée de toutes: l'armure dorée des Poissons.Il ne payait vraiment pas de mine, et ses chances étaient d'une sur cent environ à cause de son arrivée tardive et hasardeuse.Mais un détail de taille l'imposa immédiatement: sa sournoiserie.Il était très malin et avait côtoyé des milieux aisés où l'apparence et le beau-parlé règnent en maîtres.Andréas avait un certain talent pour manipuler les gens et son air innocent d'ange assexué lui confèrait la confiance des hommes, ne le voyant pas comme un rival, et celle des femmes, le percevant comme un digne confident.Il faisait l'unanimité au niveau de la course aux armures, puisque tous le jugeaient faible.Mais c'était mal le connaître.Il révèla une force de caractère hors du commun, incroyable même.Et une détermination qui le mena droit à moi le jour de la remise des armures.

Andréas ne figurait pas en tête de liste.

Je ne le jugeais pas prêt physiquement ni psychologiquement, je le trouvais trop inquiètant et sombre.Même pour moi.Son rire cristallin de sorcière scandinave avait fait forte impression lors du concours pour l'obtention de l'armure.Cette beauté froide, couverte de sang et illuminant une arène dévastée par les cris d'un adversaire traumatisé par tant de cruauté, faisait d'Andréas une créature fascinante, mais dangereuse.Et surtout difficilement contrôlable...

Comme la rose, son emblême.La fleur la plus royale de toute, à la beauté distinguée, mais recouverte d'épines meutrières pour celui qui voudrait humer son parfumer de trop près ou la cueillir.

Pourtant, je lui avais préféré un chevalier plus... «maléable».Cependant, Andréas ne l'entendit pas de cete oreille.Avant même que j'ai annoncée ma décision, il demanda un entretien avec moi que je lui refusai.Je ne voulais pas répondre de mes choix devant lui.Son innocence feinte avait quelque chose d'effrayant même pour moi.Son visage de séraphin cachait bien des horreurs auquelles il m'était bien difficile de faire face.

En revenant au palais tard ce soir là, après m'être recueillis au Cap Sounion, je fus surpris de constater que les gardes étaient étrangement endormis.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.Je me précipitais à la salle du trône et trouvais une lumière tamisée, engendrée par des bougies et autres chandelles aux flammes vascillantes.

Une drôle d'odeur de fleur se dégageait de petites coupelles parsemant la pièce.Et sur le trône se trouvaient...

Des roses...blanches d'une pureté immaculée.Et elles ne pouvaient provenir que d'une seule personne.Je les portais délicatement à mon nez pour sentir leur parfum délicat, éveillant tous mes sens.Lentement, doucement, Andréas s'inssinuait en moi avec subtilité.Il avait fait en sorte de recréer une atmosphère romantique, afin que je me sente détendu et moins sur mes gardes, tout en s'arrangeant pour laisser des indices afin que je pense à lui.

Il voulait possèder mon esprit, me rendre dépendant de lui.Qui pourrait être insensible à un homme mêlant les charmes d'une femme et une chute de rein aussi harmonieuse? Certainement pas moi...

Alors je laissais le poison de la rose asphixier mon cerveau.Le plan d'Andréas marchait à merveille.Je n'avais qu'une envie: le retrouver, aller le rejoindre, accèptant cette délicieuse invitation.

Et ce ne serait pas chose difficile: au sol, il avait astucieusement semés des pétales de rose.Ils me guidèrent jusqu'aux thermes...

La vapeur avait envahit la pièce, la noyant dans sa brume chaude et humide, tel un voile de mystère.On devinait plus les formes qu'on ne les distinguait vraiment et cela ajoutait encore à la sensualité.Ce jeu de pistes qui s'était engagé entre nous n'était pas pour me déplaire.Enveloppé, drapé presque dans ce brouillard ennivrant, Andréas était là.Son dos était appuyé contre le bord du bassin et il jouait avec une rose, la faisant tourner sur ses lèvres gourmandes.Son regard empli de défiance et de lubricité, me deshabillait littéralement.Il avait également habillement placée une rose rouge dans ses cheveux également, faisant ressortir leur couleur turquoise.

«Bonsoir, Grand Pope.»

Chantonna t-il de sa voix mélodieuse et douce.

Je n'étais pas impressionné, mais tout de même...cette mise en scène insolite ne me laissait pas indifférent.Le culot du Poisson me subjuguait autant qu'il m'intriguait.Où voulait-il en venir?

Je me sentais pris au piège par l'étonnant stratagème d'Andréas, mais ce qui me choqua le plus était que depuis le début je savais ce qui m'attendais et je n'avait pas le moins du monde cherché à l'empêcher.J'avais succombé à la morsure du piranha.

M'avançant tout habillé dans l'eau brûlante, je rejoignis le suèdois n'étant plus sûr de qui était la proie ou de qui était le prédateur.Nous n'eûmes pas besoin de parler, alors que je constatais qu'il était déjà nu.Doucement, je me penchais pour apprivoiser ce corps féminin aux courbes si plaisantes, alors que le poisson était pris dans mes filets qu'il me dévorait du regard.Allait-il me glisser entre les doigts au moment où je pensais le tenir complètement?

Il resta soumis et immobile sous mes caresses toujours plus intimes.Cette froideur, cette détermination, me firent froid dans le dos.Andréas savait ce qui allait arriver, puisqu'il avait provoqué tout cela.Mais il ne chercha pas même l'ombre d'un instant à échapper à mon étreinte.Son regard ne trésaillit légèrement que lorsque j'ôtais ma toge devenue trop encombrante.Et cette lueur au fond de ses deux saphirs n'était pas de l'effroi ou de la peur, ni même de l'hésitation ou du regret...mais bien du désir.

Du désir...

«L'Autre» avait pris le dessus sur moi.Je n'arrivais pas à le retenir davantage quand la main que j'avais tendrement posée sur ce visage délicat, se fit plus brutale et força le passage de cette bouche généreuse.

Andréas suça docilement mes doigts...encore qu'ils ne le furent plus totalement à cet instant.La fascination que ce bel éphèbe exercait sur moi, se mua en une véritable obsession pour l'Autre.Mon corps s'enflamma comme une torche, parcourue d'électrochocs.Andréas suçaient toujours mes doigts avec un plaisir non dissimulé, avec professionnalisme presque.Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et il n'allait pas reculer avant de l'avoir obtenu.

Mais avait-il seulement conscience du danger? Jamais je ne lui aurais fait de mal, jamais...

Mes cheveux se teignirent de gris...je n'étais plus qu'une voix résonnant, se perdant dans l'immensité de ma prison spirituelle...Ce n'était plus moi, c'était Lui.Toute l'affection que j'avais pour l'innocent Andréas, était devenue un besoin irrépressible de possession.J'avais du mal à respirer et j'avais beau hurler en mon fort intérieur, l'ocean de sensations dans lequel j'étais noyé me rappela le sort que j'avais réservé à mon propre frère...Mon torse musclé se pressa contre le suèdois et l'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau, avec une violence non dissimulée.Mais Andréas ne protesta pas, après tout il était dans son élément.

Passant ses jambes fines et pâles autour de ma taille, il semblait vouloir approfondir ce contact déjà intoxiquant.Se mouvant lentement pour faire monter l'excitation déjà plus que palpable de mon être, ce fut l'électrochoc.Moi-même, j'appréciai cette douce chaleur qui se concentrait en mon bas ventre...j'appréciai sentir les battements de son coeur contre ma poitrine et sentir mon coeur s'accomodant lui aussi à ce rythme.Un râle caverneux éména de mes entrailles, tandis que ma virilité gonflait sous les flâtteries d'Andréas qui avait délaissé mes doigts pour venir mordiller mes oreilles et ma nuque.Il passa ses bras autour de mon cou et j'eu l'impression d'être soudé à lui, que rien n'allait plus jamais pouvoir nous séparer.Au moment où nos deux corps ne firent réellement plus qu'un, au moment où ma dernière once de confiance sembla s'enliser dans les sables mouvants de l'Amoralité, pour ne pas dire de l'Imoralité, notre amant enfonça ses ongles profdément dans mon dos et poussa un cri déchirant de douleur.

Mon autre moi l'avais molesté sans ménagement, souillant cette pureté apparente, telle la rose qui cache ses épines derrière sa beauté.Le faire sien, le dominer, l'humilier, l'asservir, c'est ce que l'Autre voulait.

Et il avait toujours ce qu'il souhaitait.

Il avait eut mon frère.

Il avait eu Shion.

Il avait eut Aioros.

Il m'avait eu moi...

Et il possèdait tous les Saints du Sanctuaire d'une poigne de fer.

Alors que les deux corps s'étaient mis à bouger à l'unisson et que la douleur lancinante et déchirante laissait peu à peu place à une osmose jouïssive, à l'orgie des sens la plus parfaite, je compris Andréas.Son mystère était enfin percé.Cette créature, nullement effrayée par tant d'impatience et de brutalité, avait sacrifié son corps afin d'épancher sa soif de pouvoir.Aussi frénétiquement que mes coups de reins visaient à lui faire comprendre qui était le maître, il en laissa l'illusion à l'Autre, creusant ce sillon sanglant dans mon dos.

Nous fîment l'amour pendant plusieurs heures, comme si cela avait pour but d'exorciser mon corps de la présence de cette autre âme qui le partageait avec moi.Une fois toute l'agressivité de l'Autre déversée et canalisée en Andréas, les prolongations se poursuivirent dans ma chambre...

Et je m'endormis...épuisé, mais libéré.Je n'avais pas ôté mon masque durant l'acte, mon identité était donc restée mystérieuse et secrète.A vrai dire, je m'étonnais même qu'Andréas n'ait pas eu la curiosité de chercher à me l'enlever...mais cela devait faire parti de son stratagème pour faire monter l'adrénaline.

Mais j'avais baissée ma garde après cette sauvage expiation de mon agressivité.L'Autre était encore plus vidé que moi, comme si Andréas l'avait vampirisé, pourtant...

Quand Andréas se leva discrètement et essaya d'enlever mon masque cette nuit là...le poignet qui l'enserra fut assez robustre pour le briser entièrement.Le poisson gémissait de douleur, mais il n'en perdit pas sa verve:

-«Lâchez-moi! Vous me faites mal!

-Ca n'avait pourtant pas l'air de te déplaire tout à l'heure, ma chère nymphomane.Qu'espèrais-tu faire exactement?

-Je m'assure toujours que ceux avec qui je couche sont au moins aussi beaux que moi», ironisa t-il en souriant.

Il était de retour...et moi, je ne réalisais toujours pas ce qui venait d'arriver.Cette alchimie qui existait entre moi et Andréas, je l'avais déjà remarquée.Mon corps vibrait quand nous étions trop proches physiquement, comme répondant à l'appel de cette sirène aussi fatale que belle.J'étais à bout de force, mon corps portait de multiples traces de contusions et autres sillons sanglants...Andréas m'avait littéralement cassé et j'étais surpris qu'il puisse encore ne serait-ce que marcher après notre nuit torride.

S'arrachant à mon autre moi, il sorti une rose de sous le peignoir de soie qu'il avait enfilé.Finalement, sa curiosité l'avait perdu.Nous aurions pu en rester là.Mais il n'hésiterait pas à lever la main sur moi, le Pope.C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait cherché à éviter en s'offrant généreusement à moi.Mais cet acte n'était pas gratuit et il réclamait tribu.

Je savais à quel point ses roses pouvaient être mortelles, mais l'Autre s'approcha lentement d'Andréas, comme ignorant sa mise en garde et sa fureur.Il vint se placer directement à quelques milimètres de la tige tendue et épineuse...dont le bout vint lècher ma gorge.Ce geste inattendu aurait pu nous conduire tout droit en Hadès et je ne pu l'en empêcher:

«Qu'attends-tu pour frapper? Une telle occasion ne se reproduira pas une seconde fois, je te le garanti.Tu peux te targuer d'être le premier à avoir pu m'approcher et me côtoyer d'aussi près, Andréas des Poissons...»

Les yeux hésitants d'Andréas s'agrandirent de surprise, tandis qu'un peu de sang perlait sur ma peau.Son poignet se détendit...un moment de trop...

Cela ne dura que l'espace d'une seconde, mais mon double ne laissa pas passer cette oportunité.Il venait de se jouer d'Andréas et le désarma rapidement, avant de le saisir par la gorge, d'une seule main puissante.De la peur...

Les yeux du suèdois ne reflètaient pas que de la peur...mais aussi une sorte de masochisme malsain.

«Quel dommage...je savais ce que tu désirais depuis le début.Et je t'ai tout pris sans jamais rien te donner.Tu as hésité une seconde de trop et moi, je n'ai pas laissée passer l'occasion, contrairement à toi...mon adorable petit poisson.»

Il resserra son étreinte, comme pour étouffer Andréas.On n'attaquait pas impunément mon double et je ne l'avais encore jamais ressenti aussi enragé.Tout était allé vite, trop vite avec Andréas et maintenant qu'Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, je ne donnais pas chère de la peau de cet adonis charmant.J'avais beau me débattre et crier, c'était toujours Lui qui gagnait.

-«Tu as eu le toupet de me défier, de croire que tu pourrais obtenir quelque chose de moi, en me dupant.Mais c'est moi qui commande ici.Je suis le Pouvoir et toi, tu n'es qu'un amateur.Tu es un faux-jeton, un hypocrite de première.Tu es un Faible, un rat, qui se nourri au sein des Forts.Tu mérites la mort!»

Une étincelle de démence électrisa mes yeux sanglants cachés par le masque.Et brusquement...Il le jeta par terre, sans ménagement.Andréas était à bout de souffle, mais il ne tremblait pas, il restait digne.Et mon Double eut encore un geste étrange.Il ôta son masque.

Dévoilant mon visage et non le sien...

Son air était plus doux et Andréas ne cacha pas sa surprise:

-«Saga...Saga des Gémeaux...tu es le Grand Pope?

-J'ai tué l'ancien de mes propres mains pour usurper son identité.Tu n'es pas le premier à vouloir plus de pouvoir.Mais tu ne sais pas t'y prendre malheureusement. Maintenant que tu as vu mon visage, tu devrais mourir, mais j'ai décidé dans ma bonne grâce de t'épargner.Tu as été un excellent amant et je sais pourquoi tu as été si performant.Il y a quelque chose que tu souhaites obtenir de moi.Et je n'ai pas l'intention de te le refuser.

-Vous saviez depuis le début que je ne vous séduisait que pour obtenir l'armure des Poissons, vous vous êtes laissé faire, vous me montrez votre visage et maintenant, vous comptez m'épargner!

-Exactement.Tu as prouvé que tu avais assez de perfidité pour me servir.

-Mais...avec tout ce que je sais sur vous, je pourrais allègrement vous...

-Je le sais.Mais je sais aussi que personne ne te croirait.De plus, si c'est le pouvoir que tu recherches, tu n'en n'auras jamais plus qu'en accèptant de me servir exclusivement.Je peux tout t'offrir, mais je peux aussi tout te prendre.A toi de choisir.Cependant, si tu accèptes ma proposition, je m'assurerai personnellement que tu aies tellement de Pouvoir que tu en feras une overdose et tu ne penseras plus jamais à me défier.

-J'ai essayé de vous rouler...et vous, vous m'offrez une seconde chance? J'avoue ne pas comprendre...

-Il serait dommage de gâcher un potentiel tel que le tien.De toutes les choses du Sanctuaire, ta beauté est la seule que je ne puisse possèder.Je peux avoir la force d'Aldébaran, les pouvoirs de Shaka, la froideur de Camus et la générosité d'Aiolia, si le coeur m'en dit.Mais ta beauté fascinante est la seule corde que je ne pourrai jamais ajouter à mon arc, alors je préfère en faire ma flèche.La flèche qui trompera mes ennemis, autant qu'elle le fit pour moi ce soir.Tu es si délicat que personne ne penserait que tu peux faire le Mal.Personne ne pensera à se méfier de toi...et tu seras mon assassin aussi envoûtant que silencieux.Qu'en dis-tu? Déshormais, tu seras "Aphrodite", chevalier d'or des Poissons, mon assassin personnel

-J'en dis que si vous avez besoin d'une rose pour parer vos atours, je me ferai une joie de vous servir.Il n'est rien de plus parfait que la Victoire et nous vivons tous pour cette quête de Beauté universelle.Je l'ai trouvée en vous, vous en êtes l'incarnation...la Beauté du pouvoir et moi la Beauté des apparences.Ne nous opposons pas, complètons-nous.»

Il se releva en souriant sournoisement, après s'être massé la gorge.Mon Autre l'avait convaincu de devenir un soldat à sa botte...parlant le langage de la Beauté, tout comme Andréas.Deux psychopates sous l'égide d'un même idéal...l'un le cerveau, l'autre le poing de la Fatalité.J'en tremblais au fin fond de mon être...

Andréas venait de mourir.

Aphrodite était né alors que les deux amants scellaient leur pacte par un sulfureux baiser...


End file.
